Humanity's Last Days
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: Harper knows that Rick didn't die in that hospital so waiting until she had the opportunity, she took off back to King County... but who will she run into when she gets back home?


_"Shane… we should turn back." Harper responded, her senses heightened in the dark… and she turned._

_And she saw what she had suspected, Shane with a gun aimed at her._

_"I'm sorry it has to be like this… for both you and your dad." Shane replied._

_"Shane, we never wronged you… just put the gun down and we'll talk." Harper responded, hoping to talk Shane off the metaphorical ledge… but it was clear he was beyond reasoning with._

_"You just had to go looking for him… I was taking good care of you, Carl and Lori, you little bitch!" Shane replied._

_"I'm a bitch for wanting my father back, for not accepting you as more than a stand in?! He and Mom took me in when I had nowhere to go-" Harper responded furiously, screaming in pain as Shane backhanded her and she fell._

_Harper saw the blood after touching her right hand to her mouth and lowering her hand, her right knee bleeding as well and ankle twisted up… but still wielding the gun, Shane remained enraged._

_"I'm a better father for you and Carl instead of Rick, a better man for Lori… all you had to do was fucking listen!" Shane shouted, taking a step forward._

_Harper was blinded to it all, holding onto the knife as it was lodged in Shane's torso… and letting it go as he fell._

_Blood splattered on her face and shirt, Harper crouched down and ripped the knife out before repeatedly stabbing Shane in the torso and neck… until she was pulled off of him and saw Daryl._

_"He's dead, Lil Red… just calm down." Daryl responded, Harper dropping the knife._

_"He was… he was going to…" Harper replied, Daryl seeing that Shane still held the gun. "He killed Otis, caused the massacre that made Carol break completely, snapped Randall's neck…" She responded frantically, Daryl pulling her into his arms._

_He rarely hugged anyone in his life but he knew Harper needed one right now._

_"Go back, burn your clothes, clean off, find your pajamas and try to rest." Daryl responded as he looked at her._

_"What are you gonna do about his body?" Harper asked as they let go._

_"They won't find him. Go." Daryl responded, Harper leaving._

_When she had gotten cleaned off, dressed and had burned her clothes, Harper instinctively looked around for Rick._

_And her mind took her back to him being shot before she heard "Give her some room, she's waking up." and couldn't recognise the voice…_

15 year old Harper opened her eyes as she heard "I've checked her over, there's no bites." and seeing three people nearby.

One was a boy that looked to be about 12.

The second, she guessed was his dad.

The third was a man that was in his early 20s with short brown hair, blue eyes and a muscular frame.

"You sure?" The boy asked.

"Duane, the only injury she has is from you smacking her in the head with the shovel. You know that neither me or Devin would bring anyone into this house if they were bit." The oldest out of the trio replied.

"Well getting hit with the shovel... explains the splitting headache." Harper managed to respond as she tried to stand up but was carefully stopped.

"Easy now, little lady. Morgan, do you think we have any Excedrin left?" The dark haired man replied.

"I'll go look, Devin." Morgan responded before he headed upstairs, Devin turning to Harper as she looked around.

"Fred and Cindy Drake's house…" Harper replied, having been over here countless times.

"Your neighbors?" Devin asked.

"I hope they made it out okay." Harper responded as Morgan walked back downstairs, getting Harper to take two of the pills.

"That should help, kid." Morgan replied after closing the bottle.

"Sorry I hit you." Duane responded.

"I'll be okay, I promise." Harper replied, Devin seeing the picture in her right hand… and realising why she was outside of the house next door.

"You can't find your dad…" Devin responded.

"He was injured badly, I didn't want to leave but… Shane didn't give me a choice, said that my dad couldn't have survived. We all set up camp at a quarry just off Interstate 85." Harper explained, putting the picture away.

"You're telling us that you made it all the way back here through walkers and a burned out county because you thought you were lied to… that took a lot of courage." Devin replied.

"Let's just hope her dad's not dead." Morgan responded as Devin helped Harper up to her feet.

Harper was helped up the stairs, seeing some razors and shaving cream along with other sundries… and some things Cindy had left behind in a panic.

"You'll feel a lot more clear headed after getting cleaned up. I'll give you some privacy." Devin responded before he left.

Harper wandered into the restroom after grabbing the clothes, stripping her dirty ones off… and shaving anywhere she didn't want hair on her with the exception of her head before opening the glass door to the shower and getting into it.

Closing the door, Harper turned the water on and let it warm up before she lathered her red hair in cucumber scented conditioner before brushing her hair and clipping it up out of her way before cleaning her skin off with aloe scented body wash.

Rinsing it off, Harper let her hair down and rinsed the conditioner out before turning the shower off and wrapping the towel around herself after drying off… and put her hair up in another towel before exiting the shower.

Harper washed her face with the body wash before towel drying it, closing the bottle and putting it back in the shower before applying antiperspirant under her arms and closing the bottle… and getting into a pair of dark blue boyshort panties and a dark blue bra after pulling the tags off before pulling on a pair of black lightweight jogger pants and a white tank top before pulling on some socks and converse sneakers and put the picture in her jogger pants pocket.

She rejoined the others not long after, seeing that Morgan had cooked some food.

Devin kindly motioned for Harper to join them, which she did and the four joined hands before Duane and Morgan said a prayer.

_'I'm not leaving this county without my dad. No way in hell.' _Harper thought as the four said "Amen." and then ate.

She knew he was alive.


End file.
